A New Beginning
by tushu4572
Summary: Welcome to the new One Piece Adventure. Luffy is raised by his father after he accidentally ate Goro-Goro No Mi. After working and training under his father and the Revolutionary Army, Luffy begins his journey as a pirate with his first-mate Robin. A Luffy X Robin Fluff.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys, this is my first attempt on writing and I have started it with my favorite anime-couple. I hope you enjoy reading it and please leave useful comments.**

**One Piece does not belong to me. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

**Prologue**

_It was the month of May. Above the jungles surrounding the Foosha Village, the thunders rolled. Dark clouds engulfed every spec of light coming from above. It seemed as if it is the end of the world. A man in a long green cloak steadily walked towards a small fire build under the canopy. As he got near, he could see two figures sitting near the campfire, one of whom seemed like an 8-year old, black-haired boy with a straw hat, sleeping with a small smile, unaware of the storm looming above. And the second figure seemed to have sensed his coming presence._

_"So you have come!" said a 55 year old, marine hero Monkey D. Garp, standing up, looking towards the intruder._

_"Yes Father! I see you haven't changed much. Except for your hair." stated Monkey D. Dragon, the infamous Revolutionary Army leader, the most wanted criminal in the world and the son of the Marine hero._

_"I wasn't expecting you today, or is it the time?" asked Garp. Even if they were enemies on a battlefield, Garp's parental emotions would overrule his duty. Even if he was able to, he won't capture his own son._

_"Yes. It is time. I have come to fulfill my promise. I have come to take Luffy with Me.", reminded Dragon.  
_

_-  
Flashback_

_"Father, here. Take your grandson Luffy with you." said Dragon. He handed over a baby to Garp. Garp looked at his grandson with a huge smile on his face and said, "I will raise him in to a strong Marine like me."_

_"It might not happen. I will come back on his 8th birthday and take him. And I will let him chase his dreams." said Dragon with the same stern look._

_-  
"But let me tell you. Some things happened last year with Luffy." stated Garp as they both looked over to Luffy, who shifted in his sleep and yawned raising his hands._

_Suddenly, a bolt of lightning emerged from his fingers and up into the sky. The sky rumbled and soon the clouds scattered showing an early evening sky._

_Dragon, amazed by the sudden show, kept his stern look on the face. He turned towards his father and asked, "How did this happen?"_

_"It happened when the bloody 'Red-Haired Shanks' came to the Foosha Village.", said Garp angrily._

_-_

_Flashback_

_The pub of the village was filled with Red Haired Pirates. Makino, the pub's manager, was happily serving the jolly pirates. On the table sat a red man who wore a halfway-buttoned white shirt with a sword on the right side and a straw hat, Red Haired Shanks. On his side sat a young 7 year old boy who only dreamt of One Piece, meat and becoming the new Pirate King. He sat there muffling his tears and enduring the pain of the cut he gave himself under his left eye to prove his strength to the great pirate idol._

_"Here, drink the orange juice." said Shanks as he passed a glass towards the boy. Luffy happily accepts the glass and as he gulped the juice, Shanks bursts laughing. "You are still a kid! I have not heard of a pirate drinking juice." laughed Shanks._

_"Eh! That's a dirty trick Shanks!" angrily said Luffy._

_Suddenly, the door broke and a group of mountain bandits came bursting in. Their leader, came to Makino and asked for ten barrels of sake._

_"I am sorry we are out of sake! All the sake has been served." said Makino. Shanks stood up._

_"I apologize for taking all the sake. I have a spare bottle. You can take it if you want. "Firmly said Shanks as he extended his sake bottle to the bandit leader. He took the bottle and smashed it into Shanks' head. Shanks fell down and started collecting the broken glass pieces. "Great floor is wet and glass is everywhere." mumbled Shanks._

_As Makino came running to help Shanks, the bandit unsheathed his sword and broke the table saying, "You like to clean. Now keep cleaning the mess." With that he turned and left the pub with his men. As he left, to Luffy's amazement, the red haired pirates' looks at Shanks and everybody including him starts laughing.___

_"He got you captain." laughed Yassop._

_Unable to see his idol in this state, Luffy got angry and yelled, "What's so funny and why didn't you guys fight back?" The bar got silent._

_"Luffy, he just broke a bottle and spilled some sake. Not everything is to be resolved by fighting." stated Shanks looking in Luffy's eyes._

_"Humph!" said Luffy and turned his back. On the corner of the table he saw a small strange chest. In curiosity and frustration, Luffy opened the box and found a round light blue fruit with bolt-shape design on it. Luffy starts eating it only to find it was bitter but still he kept going._

_"What are you doing Luffy? Eating out of frustration?" asked Shanks as he looked towards Luffy._

_"Shut up and let me eat Shanks! "Said Luffy___

_Shanks noticed the chest and suddenly realized that the contents were gone. "Luffy! What are you eating?" asked Shanks as he started to piss off. Luffy looked towards Shanks and showed him a half-eaten fruit in his hands._

_"Don't tell me you ate what was there in the chest!" said Shanks as he grabbed Luffy from his legs and starts yanking him._

_"Yes, I ate from the chest! What about it?" asked Luffy as he was getting angry?_

_Immediately, he felt some vibration going through his legs and suddenly with a small bang on his legs, Shanks left him and he came face-first on the floor._

_"WHAT THE HELL SHANKS? WHY DID YOU BANG ME ON THE FLOOR?" yelled Luffy and he turned his head to look at Shanks only to see an odd sight. Shanks hair were standing straight up with a stunned look on his face. Luffy tilted his head on the side and looked confuse._

_"What you ate was Goro-Goro No Mi (Rumble-Rumble), a Logia type devil fruit. These fruits gives a person inhuman power but make them unable to swim in water. You became a thunder man.", hazily said Shanks as he slowly came to his senses._

_"NANI!" yelled Luffy._

_-_

_Dragon looked at his son with amusement and laughed. His son is showing characteristics common in the D's. This woke Luffy up as he sat rubbing his eyes and looked at a new appearance._

_"Who are you?" Luffy asked sleepily._

_"Dad, Otou-san", said Dragon._

_"Dad? Who's Dad" asked Luffy as he stood up._

_"Your Dad of course." said Garp._

_"And you are coming with me."Said Dragon._

_"NANI" yelled Luffy._


	2. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning (Luffy X Robin) Chapter 1******

**Luffy is a Logia type devil fruit user and is raised by his father. But his will to find the one piece is still there.**

**Chapter 1******

Luffy rubbed his eyes as he woke up in the middle of the desert. Hunger and thirst was taking toll on him as he stated walking with his tongue out, with one hand on his iconic Straw hat and other hand on grumbling stomach.

It had been 2 weeks since he bid farewell to his father and Revolutionary Army to go out on his own adventure as a pirate. He wished to go back to Foosha village in East blue from where he want to mark his life as a pirate. Even at a young age of 19, he became an indispensable person for Revolutionary Army. With his unique ability of devil fruit, Haki and harsh training from his father, he had unofficially become Number 2 in the army with the World Government placing a bounty of 400,000,000 beri on his head. But his father, remembering the dream his son carried, let him go with the log pose to Alabasta and start his own new life as a pirate.

Slowly walking through the endless evening desert, he could see huge walls of the Alabasta kingdom. Hope, finally started rising in the straw hat's heart and he quickened his steps towards the towering kingdom. But as he neared the walls, his Haki sensed tension in the air.

At first, he thought that his eyes are playing tricks with him. He saw a banana-headed crocodile coming towards him. Delirious in hunger, his mouth started watering as he walked towards it. As he neared, he could see a white cloaked figure on top of it. He thought as if some angel has come down to serve him food.

"Meshi! Meshi! Food!" he cried.

"Who are you?" the person on the crocodile asked.

Luffy could see a woman with a cowboy hat and long white fur coat with a purple top underneath, standing on top of the crocodile, which looked like a carrier. She was beautiful with a mature look on her face. Luffy now really thought that his guardian angel has come to his rescue. Damn, his hunger!

"Meshi!" said Luffy

"I asked who you are. "The woman said firmly. She could not tell who he was. His face and body was covered with a brown cloak and his eyes were shadowed by a somewhat familiar straw hat. The man slowly came near her crocodile and bit it on the banana head. Nico Robin alias Miss All-Sunday got into her stance, crossing her hands near her chest, to activate her powers and catch the man.

_Ocho Fleur_

Four arms sprouted from the on the crocodile and caught the Luffy. When he saw that, he looked up to see the 'angel' again and ...

_Raijin Step_

...disappeared from there and was standing in front of Miss All-Sunday, holding both of her hands straight. She got perplexed and saw the eyes of the man standing in front of her. Oh the eyes, the black eyes seemed to pull her to him, giving her butterflies in the stomach. Even in the insecure situation, a sense of security was slowly washing over her heart.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy

"Ni...Miss All-Sunday."

"That's an odd name. Isn't it?"

"N-no. Who are you?" said All-Sunday slowly keeping her cool.

_Raijin Step_

...And he disappeared again. She looked around but couldn't find a trace of him. 'I think I have to inform Crocodile.' thought Miss All Sunday as she advanced towards her headquarters. 

Luffy entered a tavern just outside the city and removed his cloak. He was wearing black coat and pants with a red shirt open halfway his chest with a loose black tie and hanging outside his trousers. He relaxed himself a sat and ordered a water and a tub load of meat. As he was devouring the meat his mind was still thinking about the 'angel' he met.

'Miss All-Sunday. Or Nico Robin as it was often discussed in Revolutionary Army. So she is working under Sir Crocodile huh! A shichibukai! Interesting.' A smile came on his face thinking about the future. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sir Crocodile slammed the desk. Miss All-Sunday was facing him keeping a straight face.

"I said that I saw a straw hat wearing man wandering in the desert." she said.

"SHIT! Not now. If he is the one I think he is." cried Crocodile pushing his hair back with his right hand. Never did Miss All-Sunday saw the shichibukai this scared. And she was quite amused.

Mr. 1 came in with a tanned man wearing a brown cloak and a lot of jewelry. "We have the Alabasta King, Sir." said 1.

"Good. Finally! But Mr. 1, I have one more assignment for you. Please find a man wearing a Straw hat and bring him in. If you cannot, please finish him off. Even take an army unit if you want to." Said Crocodile as he advanced towards the king. With that, they left.

As the king, Miss All-Sunday and Sir Crocodile were walking towards the hidden chambers, the king noticed a perplexed look on Crocodile's face.

"Are you feeling scared crocodile?" asked King.

"No I'm not. I am Sir Crocodile, a Shichibukai! "Said Crocodile, trying to mask his fear but failing miserably.

Luffy was simply walking down the street as he could see a battle between the Royal Army and Alabasta Rebellion, with the spies of Crocodile's Baroque Works working on both sides. And he was paying no mind to it. 'I think I just have to find the shichibukai to end this.' he thought.

Mr. 1 was searching for this certain person in the straw hat with his small unit when he saw an identical man in the middle of the battle, simply walking paying no mind to the battle. 'How can a person not scared with battle exist' he thought while moving towards this straw hat guy.

As he was moving forward, he saw a tall tanned man with a kanji tattoo on his chest, looking at him with an intent to fight. As Luffy was only interested in finding Crocodile, he paid him no mind and kept moving. As the tanned guy came running toward him, he just dodged and activated his Conqueror's Haki, covering the whole battlefield with the wave. And suddenly all the soldiers fell on the ground unconsciously. As his eyes became blur, Mr. 1 saw the straw hat guy kept moving forward and he fell on the ground.

As Nico Robin read through the pone glyph and failing Crocodile in delivering Pluton, an ancient weapon, he didn't think twice before hitting her.

Thud

"You are useless to me. Your both are. Miss Robin your services are no longer needed." said shichibukai as he opened the poison hook on his left hand. She just managed the attack but got bruised by it.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning fell from the roof and a man with the straw hat appeared in place of it. "You shouldn't treat your friends like that." heard Robin as she was slowly becoming unconscious.

"How did you get here, Straw hat Luffy of the Revolutionary Army?" asked the perplexed shichibukai. His presence in front of Luffy looked like a bucket in front of an ocean.

"I was looking for you and I got here. And I am no longer from Revolutionary Army, shichibukai crocodile" said Luffy. The King and Robin, even on the verge of losing consciousness, couldn't believe their eyes.

"I have heard about you. You destroyed islands and battleships with like there were nothing. Even if there are no photos of you available, the rumors of your straw hat and lightning have spread all around the world."

Luffy was paying him no mind. He saw a dazed Robin sitting behind Crocodile slowly trying to regain consciousness and walked towards her. He removed his coat and placed it on Robin.

"Are you alright?" asked Luffy.

Nico Robin looked towards Luffy and the weird feeling returned when she saw his eyes. Slowly lifting her head, she managed to nod.

"Good" Luffy whispered.

Luffy stood up and removed his hat and gave it to Robin and smiled, "I'll be back in a minute." He then looked at Crocodile and said, "I have to stop you. You went too far."

_Armament Haki Hardening. Thor Rifle_

In an instant, Luffy's black lightning was through the Crocodile's chest. Nobody in the room was able to comprehend what just happened. Luffy slowly removed his hand out of dead Crocodile's chest and set him down. He looked at Robin and smiled. He then picked both Robin and King and bolted out of there.

A huge feast was planned in the Royal Palace. The king himself invited Luffy to grace the occasion. Luffy took no time in accepting as the thought about meat and feast came in his mind. Whereas, Nico Robin had disappeared from the hospital.

Luffy enjoyed the feast and asked favor to drop him on Foosha Village from the king, which he gladly accepted. A special ship, which is always reserved for the king himself, was prepared to let the straw hat man travel to East Blue.

It was early evening when Luffy boarded on the ship for Foosha Island. His thoughts lingered on the events occurred in Alabasta and what's going to happen next. As he entered his room, he saw a girl in her mid-20s wearing a white shirt and blue pants reading on the table. He excused himself and closed the door behind him. He saw his ticket again to confirm his room, it was his room. He entered again and locked his eyes on her face to see her carefully and saw Nico Robin sitting there.

"So you are here." They both said simultaneously. They both smiled and the Robin introduced herself.

"I am Nico Robin. And who might you be?" she said, scanning his eyes.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy. I am going to be the pirate king." Luffy grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"You have to take the responsibility. You saved my life even when I did not ask you to." Robin smiled.

"NANI?"


	3. Chapter 2

**The new chapter is up in the series. Please read, enjoy and leave comments.  
One Piece rights belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Chapter 2**

Even though it was the first time he was alone in the room with a woman, he had pretty good idea what all could happen. His father had given him the bird and the bees talk. He also knew a little about the behavior of a woman, watching the lady officers in the Revolutionary army. He tried to throw those little ill thoughts out but found it hard. So he tried acting like a gentleman.

He slowly moved from the door and walked towards the bed. He sat there quietly and observed Robin sitting and reading quietly. She often looked towards him and whenever she did, he would stiffen a bit. After some time, Robin tried to start a talk, "Luffy, how old you are?"

"19, and you?"

"I am 22 years old."

"Why did you join Crocodile?"

It was Robin's turn to stiffen but she thought of speaking the truth. "I wanted to know about the pone glyph hidden under the Alabasta." she said.

"I have heard about pone glyphs but don't know much. What are they?"

"They are historical stones with history described on them in ancient language. They are scattered around the world. They have true history."

"Ancient language? You can read ancient language."

His question brought back some of her old painful memories. "Yes. I am an archaeologist. I can read ancient language."

"Awesome! _Sugoi!_"

"And what do you do, Luffy?"

"Me? Well I used to work for my father before I became a pirate."

"Who's your father?"

"You might know about him. His name is Monkey D. Dragon, Revolutionary Army Leader." he stated.

Hearing Dragon's name gave Robin Goosebumps but she tried to keep a poker face. 'DRAGON! THE DRAGON! The most wanted criminal in the world is his father! 'She thought. And even the thought gave her a scare.

"I have heard of him. He is quite an infamous man. And how did you work for him?"

"Hmm! I was the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army." he simply said.

'Chief of staff! How strong is he?'

"I want to ask you one thing Luffy. What did you do to Crocodile? "Robin asked.

"Didn't you see?"

"Well, it was too fast."

"Oh! I ate Goro-Goro no mi devil fruit. I gives me the powers of the Raijin (Japanese Thunder God). I also use Haki."

"What is Haki?"

Luffy scratched his head and said," I don't know. It gives me power to sense and overpower enemies. But the best part is even logia type user can be hit by it."

"So when you attacked Crocodile, his body acted like that of normal person."

"You can say that."

Again the silence surrounded both of them. Robin kept looking at him for some time and found the fact of a person like him getting nervous rather amusing.

"Luffy-san?"

Luffy looked at her. "Yes?"

"I'll be taking a bath now. I hope you are not naughty?" she smiled teasingly.

Luffy's face turned crimson as if the blood had stopped in his face. But still he managed to reply, "No. I am f-fine. You can go a-ahead."

Robin smiled and turned towards the bathroom. Large bath tub, golden taps, decorated walls, the bathroom sure had a royal touch to it. She checked the water and sat in the tub after removing her clothes. Somehow, she felt herself at peace.

All her years after the destruction of her homeland Ohara were miserable. After labelled with the bounty of 79,000,000 beri at the age of 8, her life became hell. He couldn't stay at a place for long time. Everybody called her a demon as she was blamed for destroying ten battleships, which her giant best friend, Jaguar D. Saul, destroyed for helping her escape. Even if somebody accepted her, they would all try to sell her for bounty. Nobody helped her when she asked to. She had accepted the fact that all her life would go on like that, without friends. But now, things for her started to change.

She looked towards the ceiling and kept thinking. Nobody saved her for anything, except when they tried to go for her body. After reading the pone glyph at Alabasta, she thought that her life is of no value now. She had lost the hope to live. But then Luffy came, he helped her up, gave her his coat and asked for nothing. She had again started believing that people like him do exist. The dying words of Saul came back to her "...Someday you will find brave friends who will protect you..." Also, the fact that both Luffy and Saul had 'D.' as a middle name intrigued her.

She returned from the bathroom only in a towel and used a spare one to wipe her hair. She saw Luffy sitting in the same position with his eyes closed. 'Did he wait for me to come out?' She smiled and then using her powers, she sprouted some hand on the bed to let Luffy lie properly. After wearing some light clothes, she laid next to him.

"Good night Luffy-san."She mumbled and drifted into deep sleep.

A bright sunlight shone in Luffy's room, which slowly pushed him out of his sleep. He turned in his bed and finding it warmer he moved towards the source. He slowly moved his arm it and pulled it closer. But then the source tried moved a little out, he tightened his grip around it and drifted back to sleep.

Robin felt something is holding her up. She opened her eyes only to see Luffy has drifted towards her in his sleep. She moved a little only to have his grip tightening. His face was just under her neck with his arms around her waist. But somehow she did not want to move Luffy away and put her arm around his head. She wanted to warm herself in his warmth, something she had sought for so long.

Luffy felt some pressure on his head. He tried to move it but couldn't. He opened his eyes and lay in shock. His face was near her bosom. Her shirt was an unbuttoned and he could clearly see her cleavage. He soon got back the control on himself and tried harder to move away. He looked up to Robin's face only to find her looking at him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Luffy shouted as he jerked himself out of the bed and on the floor with the table lamp falling on his head.

"Are you alright?" Robin shouted as she ran out to him. He was holding the lamp in his hands as he got up. As his eyes met hers, the lamp suddenly lighted up. Robin giggled.

"Nothing happened last night if you are thinking about that, Luffy-san."Robin said reassuring Luffy. She found his level of innocence quite amusing.

"Let's go get breakfast" said Luffy.

Both got ready and left the room towards the restaurant. Luffy acted like a gentleman. He pulled Robin's chair for her to sit and then went to his own seat across her. He also ordered less than he usually used eat. As they got over with it, Robin asked, "Luffy-san what next after visiting Foosha village," hoping he would let her stay with him if he decided to settle.

"After the visit, I will begin my journey to become pirate king. And Robin I want to ask you something?" Luffy said.

"What is it?" Robin asked curiously.

"Will you come with me?" Luffy asked sincerely.

Robin heart elated. Never in her life anybody gave her importance and now felt that for him, her presence is indispensable.

"Till the end, Luffy-san, Till the end." 


	4. Chapter 3

**One Piece Rights Belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 3**

As the ship anchored at the Foosha Village Port, old memories starting flooding Luffy's mind. He and Robin starting walking through the village. Villagers turned their heads towards the young couple which was passing by. Most of the young men starting swooning over Robin's beauty, to which she paid no mind and kept a straight face. Some of the elder villagers were intrigued by Luffy, searching their heads where they have seen them.

As the doors of the pub opened, Makino looked up. Generally, very few people turned up in her pub early in the morning. She saw a couple standing at the doorway with a big, familiar grin on the boy's face. She was looking questionably at him when she saw a familiar straw hat sitting on the boy's hat. Her eyes widened and tears started falling from her eyes.

"L-Luffy?" her voice fumbled.

"Hey, Makino! How's it going…"Luffy said. With sweetness and a flick of excitement in his voice.

"Luffy!" she hurried towards him and embraced him with a tight hug. Robin looked at Luffy with a warm smile.

"Where did you go? Huh? Where did you suddenly go? We had prepared for your 8th birthday party and then Garp-san came and told us that you were gone. He didn't even tell where!" Makino said, her voice cracking and tears flooding her eyes.

"Relax, Makino! I had gone to my father. I'll be going soon again but I'm here now." Luffy said, returning his hug to Makino.

"Going? Going where? And who is this young lady with you?" asked Makino, looking at robin.

"She is my nakama, my first mate, Nico Robin. And I'm going to the Grand Line to find One Piece." said Luffy.

Makino looked back at Luffy and then ran out of the pub. Luffy and Robin turned towards her with a surprised look.

"Oi! Oi! LUFFY HAS COME BACK! LUFFY HAS COME BACK WITH A FRIEND!" shouted Makino as people started gathering around the pub. How can they forget Luffy? He was like a hope to them, filling their lives with excitement and happiness. When he went, the village almost seemed to stop.

"Oi _Minaa_! How are you?" said Luffy to the people around him. They all gave him a warm smile.

Robin looked at Luffy in awe. He has come back to the village almost after 10 years and still they are talking like he had never left. She saw an old hat popping in the crowd walking towards them. The crowd cleared making way for the village mayor who walked up to Luffy.

"How are you, _Ossan_?" grinned Luffy.

"I'm good Luffy. And who is this gorgeous woman?" asked Mayor and received a deadly glare from Makino.

"Oh yes I remember! Makino! Can I have two glasses of sake?" asked Luffy. Makino nodded and went back to the pub bringing a bottle of sake with two glasses. Luffy poured a little in both glasses and handed one to Robin which she happily accepted.

"Let me toast!" said Luffy. "This day will mark my return to Foosha Village and beginning of my adventures as a pirate. From today onwards, we will be called Straw Hat pirates." He cheered and both drank their share of sake.

"Pirates! Lady, do you accept it willingly or is Luffy forcing you?" asked a villager to Robin.

"I accepted the offer willingly and I will follow my Captain-san anywhere!" she declared to the crowd.

"You are very lucky Luffy-kun." Makino smiled deviously to Robin. A light blush crept the face of Robin but kept her straight face

Next day was big day for Luffy. He was going to begin his adventures with his nakama. Last night was great as Makino threw a feast at the pub on return of Luffy. Now he is getting ready at the guest house he and Robin got, in his best outfit to mark his adventure.

"Shit! Why is this tie not knotting properly?" he shouted as he kept tying a knot but failing.

Robin who was waiting for Luffy at the dinner table heard him shouting. Curiously, she made her way towards the bathroom where Luffy was trying hard to tie a knot.

"What happened Captain….Luffy-san?" she said, deciding that when alone, she will address him as Luffy.

"I am tired of tying this knot, but it is not happening." Said Luffy with a pout face.

"Let me help you Luffy-san!" said Robin as she walked towards her crush. She extends her hands to hold the tie and pull him a little closer. As she is tying the knot, Luffy kept looking in her eyes. Robin felt him looking at her and a blush came on her face with her eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Ara...Luffy-san! Take a look" she said. Luffy looked in the mirror and grinned.

"Yes! That is what I wanted. Arigato, Robin." Said Luffy jumping and then giving Robin a small hug. An even darker blush came to her face.

"Okay! Let's eat and go!" said Luffy as he went out.

Two hours later, it was time for the Straw Hat Pirates to leave and begin their journey. Earlier, Luffy had taken Robin to nearby forest and dug under a large tree revealing 2 big bags of gold. He took them both out and carried them back.

"This is my personal savings. I used to collect it for today with Grandpa's pocket money when I was a kid." He said to Robin as she smiled.

The mayor had presented them with a small ship, enough for 4 persons. Luffy kept both the bags in the ship.

"Bye Makino!" he shouted as he and Robin boarded the ship.

"Take care Luffy" she said with tears in her eyes.

As they started moving towards the next island, Robin came to stand near Luffy who was breathing the fresh sea breeze on the deck.

"Ara... Luffy-san" she said, taking his attention "Now that we have gold, we should also buy a new bigger and durable ship."

"Yes, Robin! I was also thinking about the same thing. We will look for one when we reach a big town."

As the day drew to the end, Luffy felt the pang of hunger rising in his stomach, but having no idea how to operate a kitchen, he approached his cabin where he saw Robin sitting on the lower bunker bed, reading a book.

"Oi Robin! I don't know how to cook, so I think I should hit -" his line cut up by loud growl of his stomach. Robin looked at him with concern.

"I can cook some soup if you want", she said hoping to spend some more time with him and might help him from his hunger pang.

"Oi thank you! You are a life saver." Said Luffy, with an expression of relief and happiness on his face.

After spending some time in the kitchen, Robin managed to cook three bowls worth of tomato soup, one for her and two for her captain, knowing he still won't be satisfied. She saw Luffy's eyes sparkling with a drool coming from his mouth, waiting for her to bring in the food.

After thanking Robin for the meal, Luffy went back to sleep on the bed near her. As he quickly drifted into sleep, Robin couldn't stop to take glances at her young captain's sleeping face. His innocent face was warming, loving that feeling she couldn't help but chuckle.

"…Robin…"

She froze, figuring that her chuckle was too loud and Luffy had woken up. But as she looked up, she smiled seeing that Luffy was still asleep and dreaming about her.

"..Meat..."

She quickly covered her mouth to control her giggle and made a mental note to buy some meat and some cooking books when they approach the next town.

It was a bright afternoon. The Straw hat pirates were having an amazing day. Luffy had caught a Sea King while fishing and to the amazement to Robin, killing it just with his finger. After chopping it in small pieces, he brought it in the kitchen to roast.

"Luffy-san, do you know how to cook it?" Robin asked her captain curiously.

"Ya! I learned it when I used to stay in jungle."

"Jungle?"

"Yes, the one where I picked up the gold, remember? When I turned 5, my grandpa used to throw me into jungles giving me nothing and I used to keep roaming for weeks, finding my food myself."

"Ara...who would do that to a 5 year old?"

"My grandfather wanted to grow me into a strong marine." Luffy stated as he turned the meat on the stove, adding some salt he picked up from the Foosha Village. After the piece was cooked, he passed it to Robin who placed it in her plate and took a small bite and finding it completely cooked. 'Not bad! Not bad at all! His survival methods are well developed.' thought Robin.

After eating their share of food, Luffy and Robin found themselves sitting on the chairs on the deck. Robin kept reading a book, _Rainbow Mist_, and Luffy sleeping hiding his face with his straw hat. Suddenly, to Robin's surprise, Luffy sat up, looking in one direction in sea with nothing in view.

"What happened, Captain-san?"

"Robin! Turn the ship towards that direction." Luffy said firmly pointing towards a direction.

Curious though, Robin didn't dare question him. Using her devil fruit powers, her extra hands turned the wheel towards the said direction.

"What is it, Luffy-san? I don't see anything there."

"I could sense some fear in that direction" said Luffy as he sat back.

As they moved towards that direction, Robin could see two ships standing with one definitely looking like a pirate ship, possibly looting the other. Robin stood up amazed but maintaining her straight face somehow. 'How is it possible? I know he said something about Haki but it couldn't cover this big area.'

"Luffy-san, how did you know about this? Did you use Haki?"

"Yes. I used my observation haki. It helps me sense my people's movements and powers around me."

"But it was like 4 miles away. Does everybody has this much of coverage?"

"No. My father could sense something within half a mile range. I asked my father about it and the only possible reason he could find out was that my devil fruit powers boost up my brain and nerves when I use haki, increasing the radius. So when I land on any island, I could sense every living being on it" he simply stated.

"You know about brain and neurons?" Robin asked curiously, thinking that her captain was just a simple-minded man.

"Shishishishi. Of course I know. My father helped me explore my powers. You know I am very good in interrogating and other useful stuff" he said, his voice trailing off in the end.

As they approached near the cruiser, they jumped aboard and saw people running here and there in fear of something. Not bothering about what is happening, they silently kept moving towards the ship's pantry, hoping to find some food and drinks for their ride. As they entered a room labelled 'pantry', two pirates bullying a small, pink haired boy over a large sake barrel.

"Oi! Coby! You are just Alvida-sama's chore boy. Let us take the barrel to her." One of the pirates said, with no intent to take it to their captain, Alvida.

"But I f-found it. If I d-don't take it to h-h-her, she will b-beat me!" the boy named Coby replied, sounding scared.

As they were arguing, they felt some presence behind them turning around, they found a straw hat wearing boy with a tall, slender woman beside him.

"Kawaii!" mumbled both pirates, looking at Robin with heart eyes.

Ignoring their presence, Luffy pressed forward, picked up their barrel and started moving back.

"Oi Gaki! Where do you think you are going taking our sake?" said both pirates simultaneously, pointing their swords at Luffy's chest. Luffy kept moving as their swords bent in U-shape. This baffled the pirates and Coby.

"Who are you?" asked Coby scared, who never in his life had seen such monstrous feat. This was a whole new level above his captain.

"I'm Luffy and I'm going to become pirate king" declared Luffy as he and Robin moved towards food barrels.

The two pirates ran towards the deck to inform their captain. This was a big news for them. Coby slumped down, not able to gather enough courage to stand up. He saw that the lady had picked up some apple bags and Luffy had picked one bread container and stuffed meat in his pocket. Before he could gather enough courage to speak again, the roof broke making some room for a fat lady to fall through.

"_Taichou (Captain)_" Coby cried, crouching and protecting his head with his hands.

"Who are you lads and what are you doing with my loot?" asked the fat lady angrily, anger reflecting in her eyes.

"Oi _baka_ Coby, who is this fat lady?" Luffy asked curiously to Coby, pointing his finger towards the fat lady. Her brows twitched. Coby almost passed out in fear. Robin chuckled at her Captain's question.

"Alvida-sama" mumbled Coby.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'FAT LADY'? YOU RUNT!" roared Alvida as she swung her iron mace to hit give a defining blow on the straw hat's head. Luffy sensing her movement swiftly placed the barrel down and caught the hammer single-handedly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" everybody but Robin exclaimed in the room. Robin just kept her poker face. Luffy swung his hand and sent Alvida back through the roof hole she came down from.

Picking up his stuff, he motioned as they jumped towards the deck and started moving back to their small ship.

"Who are you runt? Where are you running now?" asked Alvida standing up and motioning her crew to gather.

"I am Luffy. I'm going back to my ship with my first-mate" Luffy simply said and started walking again. Angered by his ignorance, Alvida motioned her men to attack them.

"Robin, please take care of their captain. I'll deal with her men." Luffy said.

"Hai! Captain-san" Robin replied as they both turned back.

As the men neared Luffy and Robin to attack, Luffy's eyes widened as they felt like a tsunami has hit them, all of them falling on the floor with a thud, unconsciously. Robin, who had never seen this trick before, had her arms trembling. 'What was that?' She looked towards her captain, his eyes were widened. 'So he can defeat people without even lifting his finger!' she thought with feelings of fear, curiosity and excitement. Coby, who was a bystander, also fainted.

Alvida saw her men falling like moths. She could not take it. 'What did the runt head do to my men?' she thought, fueling her anger and charged towards Robin. Robin seeing her running, crosses her arms on chest…

_**Seis Fleus: Twist**_

…and four arms sprout near Alvida, two grabs her feet stopping her and other two holding her shoulders twisting her Alvida's upper body.

_**Clutch**_

Two more arms sprout holding Alvida's chin as Robin pulled her head back and breaking her neck.

"Aah!" cried Alvida as her neck broke and…

_**Flip**_

..Robin picked her up and threw Alvida's unconscious body in sea.

Luffy was impressed by how Robin handled her opponent. He placed his stuff down and stretched a bit.

"What is it, Captain-san?" asked Robin, looking curiously at her crush.

"I am charged up a bit now. I don't think that fat lady will need her ship." Said Luffy as he pointed towards Alvida's pirate ship with his hand in claw shape. A while glow appeared in the centre of his hand which spread entire hand emitting chirping sounds. Robin could see sparks coming out of his hand.

_**El Thor**_

Suddenly, a beam of electricity emerged, annihilating Alvida's ship in two seconds. Robin could only see some ash and golden liquid floating on the water, which she presumed was molten gold.

"How much voltage was that?" asked Robin?

"Around 100" Luffy said without looking at her.

"Just 100?" asked Robin confused.

"Not 'Just 100' Robin. Sorry. I meant 100 million."

"Isn't that too much." Robin asked, surprised by his answer.

"I can easily emit more. 10 times more" Luffy simply stated.

'No wonder he is known for destroying islands' thought Robin, slowly learning her captain's abilities.

They came back to their ship and placed the stuff. Luffy turned back and again jumped back on the cruiser. To Robin's surprise, he brought back sleeping Coby back with him.

"What is it, Captain-san?"

"He is a coward but he has a clean heart. We will drop him off at the nearby island."

Robin smiled at her Captain's nature and her respect for him rose multifold. She used her powers and turned the ship back to their previous route and they continued their journey towards their next adventure.


	5. Chapter 4

**Luffy and Robin are slowly heading towards their new crew member. Who is he? And will he follow the group?**

**Chapter 4**

It was a bright, sunny afternoon. Robin, sitting on her chair, looked up from her book to glance at her shirtless captain fishing using a rod and whistling a random tune. She bit her lower lop seeing his chiseled, broad back glistening with sweat. She extended her hand and almost touched his bare back, then suddenly realized what she was doing and withdrew her hand. From the corner of her eye, she saw Coby coming out of the cabin with a bucket in his hand and placing it near Luffy. He was slowly starting to relax around them and even helping around on the ship.

"Ne Pink-hair san, what were you doing on Alvida's ship?" asked Robin looking curiously at Coby.

"Nothing Robin-san, I was just a simple cabin boy."

"But how come a _baka _like you ended up with her?" Luffy asked, still focusing on his catch.

Coby lowered his head in shame. "I was just fishing one day that suddenly a Alvida's ship attacked me. She ordered me to work for her if I wanted my life spared."

"Shishishishi! You really are a _baka_!" Luffy laughed loudly, banging his knee with his hand.

"I hate pirates, I wanted to become a strong Marine and eliminate the pirate like Alvida." Shouted Coby, angered. "But now my life is ruined and I won't be able to join now that I have a history as a pirate" said Coby with a teary eye.

"Giving up so easily, aren't you?" Luffy said, jumping back to his feet. "It's alright, nothing is ruined. I know you will become a great marine." Luffy said with his trademark grin. His contagious smile somehow gave a glint of hope to the pink-haired boy. Robin smiled, watching the turn of events.

"I see we are arriving at an island" Luffy said with a whoop, nodding to Robin and jumped towards the cabin to wash himself.

Coby jumped around to see an island but couldn't see any, wondering what Luffy had mentioned. After half an hour, a large island became visible which seem to have a marine base on it.

Anchoring the ship on the peer, three of them jumped off-board and started walking towards the town. Suddenly, Luffy stopped in his tracks. Robin turned around and saw a grim look in her Captain's face.

"Something is not right" mumbled Luffy to Robin as he hid his eyes behind his hat and started moving again.

"Where are we Robin?" asked Luffy, stuffing a large piece of meat in his mouth, almost swallowing it whole.

"Luffy-san, this is Shells town and has a large Marine base which governs these seas in East Blue. But the people seems to be rather frightened of marines here." Said Robin between her bites, covering her mouth with her hand.

"And why is that?" Luffy said after patting his stomach and letting out a huge burp.

"It is because of the Marine captain and his spoiled son. I heard that few days ago, Helmeppo, the captain's son, released a pet wolf in this same restaurant." Robin said, keeping her utensils at her side.

"And a guy named pirate hunter saved a girl from the wolf attack. But is now facing unjust punishment at the Marine Base." She continued.

"P-p-pirate hunter Z-zoro?" stuttered Coby, sitting along with Luffy. "He is a dangerous man here and s-said to use three swords!" exclaimed Coby as he almost choked on his food.

"Let's meet this hunter guy. He sounds interesting" said Luffy jumping up, with excitement visible in his eyes like a small boy getting his favorite toy. Even though his acts very little childish, Robin cherished these moments. She smiled and nodded.

As the three slowly reached the gates of a Marine base, they saw a small girl with a small packet trying to cross the wall to reach the other side. Luffy followed her by quickly jumping across a wall in an empty ground. In the middle of the ground, he saw the same girl running towards a tall muscular man wearing a black hood and a green _haramaki _(waistband), tied on a pole. To Luffy's surprise an extra ear and eye, which he thought belong to Robin, suddenly popped above his fists.

"Oi You! Get away! You are an eyesore!" he said in his husky voice, looking at Luffy and the girl.

"I like him! Let's untie him." He said to the extra ear. Robin sitting across the wall chuckled.

The field gates opened as three marines slowly walked towards Zoro. To Coby's surprise, who was sitting on the wall, Luffy disappeared in front of him and was sitting beside him the next moment.

"9th day without food and still energetic eh! Roronoa Zoro!" the weird blonde man in the middle, who looked like the group leader, chuckled.

"The girl will be safe now the marines are here" Coby sighed in relief. But the leader took a nasty look at the young girl, grabbed the packet which had _onigiri (_Rice Balls_)_ in them and smashed it with his foot.

"Stop! Please Stop!" girl cried.

"What a horrible thing" said Coby, his voice trailing in shock?

"Oi! Toss this kid outside!" commanded the leader to one of his subordinate.

He gulped as he slowly approached the young girl. "Sorry! Please bear it!" he murmured as he tossed the girl outside the wall. In an instant, Luffy caught the girl and bringing her down to Robin, who gently smiled at her.

Inside, the commander burst laughing. Zoro looked at him in disgust. "Helmeppo! Bastard!" he murmured.

"Man! You are pretty stubborn to live for 10 days without food." Said Helmeppo.

"So what! I can live through one month pretty easily." Said Zoro. With that the marine group left.

Next instant, Luffy was standing in front of Zoro. "Oi! Are you really strong? If I were you, I would have escaped the second day."

"Why are you here?"

"Are you a bad guy?" asked Luffy.

"No, I want to survive this and show them that I am strong." Said Zoro with a smile. "Also, can you pick that onigiri for me?"

Luffy picked it up and tossed it to Zoro who ate it like a hungry lion. "It was delicious" coughed Zoro. Luffy smiled.

"I am looking for people to join my pirate crew. If I untie you, will you join me?" Luffy asked finally.

"I decline. I don't want to become a bad guy like pirates." Zoro retorted.

"Does it matter? You are already called evil pirate hunter."

"But I never regretted doing anything. And I'm training myself and becoming stronger."

"But I have already added you to my crew. Say, if I bring your swords back, will you join me?" smiled Luffy, crossing his arms around his chest. And without waiting for the reply, Luffy started running opposite the Marine tower.

"Man! He really was dense. Oi! You ran the wrong way" Sighed Zoro. And Luffy disappeared with a flash of light.

"What is he?" mumbled Zoro, shock registered on his face.

Luffy returned after some time with three swords in his hands and a grin plastered to his face. Zoro could see the whole marine base laid in chaos behind him, including the captain of the base, Captain Morgan. 'He is really strong. What is he?' he thought.

"Here. Take your swords." Luffy said passing the swords to Zoro's tied hands.

With a swift move, Zoro cut through ropes, stretched a bit and got into fighting stance. With a bandana on his head, two swords in his hands and one in his mouth, he looked like demon.

"I'll join you if you defeat me." Said Zoro.

"How does your sword taste like?" asked Luffy, confused about sword in the mouth stance.

"W-what?" asked Zoro. But curiosity overpowered his will as he licked the hilt of his sword.

"Bleh-bleh" said Zoro, spitting the awful taste and regretting his decision. Luffy laughed heartily, rolling on the ground. Hearing him, Robin closed her book and jumped across the wall to meet her captain.

Standing up, Luffy got into stance and...

_**Raikiri**_

… An electric sword appeared in his hand, much to Zoro's surprise.

"Man, you are a baka! I will fight you if you want." said Luffy.

_**Santoryuu: Oni giri**_

With that, the green-haired swordsman charged towards Luffy, trying to cut him diagonally and horizontally. But was easily stopped by Luffy's sword, which attacked at the point where the actually met.

"You are good" exclaimed Luffy. "But the world is big." With that, Luffy disappeared in front of his eyes and was standing casually with a dark-haired woman.

"I can fight you with my hands in my pocket. If you can attack me, I will let you have my bounty!" said Luffy, with hands in his pockets.

"How much is your bounty?" asked the famed pirate hunter of East Blue.

"Last time I checked it was 400" said Luffy. Robin chuckled.

"400? You mean 400,000? That's nothing." Spat Zoro.

"Sorry. Sorry. I meant to say 400 million." Said the 19 year old boy.

Zoro froze in shock. 'This guy is not ordinary. If I defeat him I will get closer to the best swordsman.' He thought.

_**Santouryuu Secret Technique: Three thousand realms.**_

Zoro ran towards Luffy and the next moment was flat on the ground tasting sand. "Wha-What happened? I lost?"

"There are stronger people on the Grand Line which can push you through limits. I know you want to meat that guy. The greatest swordsman in the world, Dracule Mihawk. Don't you?" asked Luffy.

"He's there too?"

"I have met him. I even fought him once." Said Luffy as it was nothing. Zoro was shocked and Robin herself was surprised. 'My captain sure is full of surprises.' She thought.

"How was your fight?" Zoro asked curiously.

"I almost died. But he also got some heavy cuts." Said Luffy, opening his shirt and showing a big X-shape scar right on his chest.

Zoro was impressed. "Alright. I'll join you. But I'll follow my own dreams and ambitions."

Luffy chuckled and extended his hand to him to stand up and accept the deal. "Yahoo! Then we have a deal. Welcome to Straw hat pirates! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and she is my first mate, Nico Robin."

"Tch! I hate women!" mumbled Zoro.

"Don't worry! As long as you follow the captain, I won't disturb you!" said Robin, plain and cold.

After the incident, the Marine Lieutenant came to Luffy to thank him for ending the evil tenure of Captain Morgan and his son. Luffy laughed at the situation and asked them to take Coby with them so that he can fulfill his dream to be a Marine.

"Thank you Luffy-san! I will never forget you! I will become a great Marine." Cried Coby, bowing to Luffy.

"Shishishishi! Oi Coby! Next time we meet, we will be enemies. So train hard!" laughed Luffy as the Pirates walked to their ship, waving their goodbyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Luffy and Robin are joined up with Pirate hunter Zoro on their adventure. The pirate crew is expanding slowly. As their ship is advancing towards Orange town, a new adventure is about to unfold as Luffy and Robin go shopping.**

"" – **speaking**

'' – **thinking**

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 5**

"_There __is nothing more ridiculous than being born in this world to be alone… Someday you will meet brave friends who will protect you. Go and live with them Robin.__" Saul said to Robin protecting her while his own friend then-Vice Admiral Kuzan is freezing him with devil fruit powers._

_Suddenly a large attack is issued in the island of Ohara by the marine battleships and within few moments, she saw her entire island, her family, her only friend, everything she had being completely obliterated in front of her eyes._

Eyes fluttering open suddenly, Robin woke up sweating profusely. She lifted her hand to touch her face only to find tears rolling down. She was constantly haunted by her terrible past but recently, they have been haunting her less. She looked around and found herself in her captain's bunk but no sight of him. A smile crept on her face. As she remembered, she was reading on the nearby chair keeping guard and must have slept during that time. She lifted the blankets up to her face, only to have a wild, soothing fragrance seep into her, filling her with unfamiliar warmth. 'He must have brought me to the bed to help me sleep comfortably.' She thought and smiled. Thinking about him, she tried to drift back in sleep again, hoping for better dreams this time but she could hear some sounds coming from the deck outside, like someone was training.

She opened the door of the cabin, only to have bright ray of sunlight hit her eyes. As her eyes slowly responded to the brightness, she saw a lightly tanned figure of her crush lying in front of her, doing push-ups. Her stomach churned seeing his honey colored, well-defined, shirtless back glistening in sweat. His yellow-sash and blue jeans only enhanced his charismatic appearance. A light blush crept across her cheeks as she continued observing her simple-minded captain.

But this blissful feeling didn't last long. Her gaze was disturbed, much to her dismay, hearing a loud yawn from left side of the deck. From the corner of her eye, she could see the moss-headed swordsman, slowly stretching himself out of his slumber and three swords lying on his side.

"Huh, morning already?" he asked, nobody in general. As he turned, he felt Robin's cold gaze going right through him and a chill ran down his spine.

"Good morning, swordsman-san." She said in a cold voice and straight face.

"Tch!" he mumbled. "I hate this woman."

Luffy felt as if somebody was gazing on him and slowly a shadow came over him. Looking up, he saw his first-mate looking at him with a small, genuine smile and a towel her hand. He suddenly felt his face heating up and heart beating faster.

"Good Morning, Robin." Luffy grinned as he stood up from his prone position.

"Good Morning, _Taichou-san._ I brought a towel for you." Robin said in a warm voice as she found herself lost in his trademark grin and a very red face. 'Must be too much exercise.' She thought.

Luffy thanked her for the towel and wiped his face with it. "Ne, Robin? How far is the next town? I am hungry." he asked, rubbing his head with towel.

She shook herself out from her daydream and checked her watch. It was 11:30 in the morning. "According to me, we will reach Orange town in 2 hours, Luffy-san." She said.

"Good, I'll get ready then." He said and ran off to the cabin.

Luffy ran off to the bathroom and shut the door behind. His face was still heating up. He looked in the mirror and saw his face as red as a tomato. He quickly jumped in the shower and let cold water fall on his face, bringing him back to normal.

"Man! This did not use to happen before! I must be over-exerting myself." Luffy spoke to himself.

After getting ready in his usual black suit with his straw hat loosely hanging on his neck, Luffy joined his crew back on the deck. He caught a glimpse of an island straight ahead. Both of his _nakama_ were ready and looking at him.

'Man! From where did this guy get this much strength!' Zoro thought. He had been thinking about it the moment he saw Luffy's scar in Shells town. Luffy looked like someone he wanted to be one day, without Luffy's stupidity and simple-mindedness. 'But those clothes look good.'

'That scar on his chest looks too good from that half open shirt.' Robin thought, biting her lower lip.

"Ne, Robin? Can you do me a favor?" asked Luffy as he stood between them.

"What is it, Luffy-san?" Robin asked with a straight face but a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"I don't have any more pair of clothes. Can you help me buy some?"

Robin heart skipped a beat. She wasn't expecting that. She closed her eyes for a moment and repeated his question back in her mind again, again and again.

"Sure. I would love to!" she said keeping a straight face, her hidden excitement clearly visible to Zoro.

"Tch!" mumbled Zoro! 'Maybe I boarded the wrong ship.'

"Grrrr" burped Luffy. "I sure ate a lot." Luffy said patting his stomach, as the trio walked out of the restaurant. Orange town surely was an active place with decorations here and there. While eating, Robin had smuggled some info out of the manager. A pirate crew named Buggy pirates led by Buggy the clown made the town their base. They had destroyed the town a lot but left it as the townsmen had revolted against them. They even left some of their treasures behind. The town had recently finished partying.

Luffy turned towards Zoro to ask for something, only to see he was not there. He turned towards Robin to ask about Zoro's whereabouts.

"Ne, Robin? Where did Zoro go?" he asked.

"I saw him walking aimlessly after we came out of the restaurant." Said Robin.

Luffy activated his Observation Haki, only to find Zoro five blocks behind them, looking here and there. Luffy burst out laughing.

"He is lost, standing in the centre of the town." Luffy said, between his laughter.

"I think he has a terrible sense of direction, _Taichou-san_." Robin giggled. Luffy's contagious laughter was working on her.

"I wanted to ask him whether he wants to join us for shopping." Luffy said. Robin was somehow glad Zoro has poor sense of direction.

Don't worry about him! We should buy some clothes first! We can find him later" Luffy said and they both started walking in the market, still laughing.

_Men-made_ clothing store was one store which attracted Robin's eyes. Even though Luffy wore well, Robin saw that he had no interest in shopping clothes. When she asked about it, he said that he was always busy training and someone else use to buy clothes for him. Robin felt happy, especially for two things. First, that she was able to help her captain in buying clothes and second, she had an opportunity to do that for rest of her life. As they entered, they were greeted by a very excited salesman. They haven't had customers for days due to the pirates.

"Welcome to Men-made! How may I help you?" he greeted them with a big grin.

Luffy had no idea what to say and scratched his head. Robin happily stepped up in his place. "I am looking for some casual and formal clothing for him." She said, pointing at Luffy behind her.

"Is he your boyfriend, madam?" the salesperson asked.

A strong blush came on Robin's face. She slowly turned around to look at Luffy and saw him sleeping while standing, with his head tilted on his right. She smiled.

"Yes, he is." Robin whispered looking back at the salesperson.

"Great. Please follow me. We have new merchandise which just arrived in the morning." He said as he started walking. Robin woke up Luffy and they followed him.

The salesperson led them to an air-conditioned casual clothing room. Robin scanned through the room, looking for male apparel which suits Luffy in her eye. After some time, she found some targets and led Luffy along with her.

"Ne, Luffy-san. What is your favorite color?" asked Robin, looking through a rack of shirts.

"Red. I like red."

She smiled and set back to her task, looking for something which he may actually wear comfortably and will be durable in their profession. Plus it should suit with his iconic straw hat. Finally she found a thin long-sleeve red cardigan with buttons. She gave it to him and nodded in acceptance, she then starting looking for a pair of jeans.

"Luffy-san, please go into the changing room and try these clothes." Robin said, as she handed a pair of jeans to Luffy.

"Ne, Robin! Can't we just take them and leave?" Luffy whined, trying to finish the task as soon as possible.

"No can do, Luffy-san. I want to see how you look in them." she said, successfully hiding her excitement. Luffy grunted and walked to the changing room.

"If you needed any help in there, you can call me Luffy-san." She said with a giggle as she heard him groaning in the room. As soon as she asked, the changing room's door opened, and her eyes opened as wide as possible and a blush came on her face.

Luffy's unbuttoned cardigan showed his scarred, defined chest and abs clearly. The sleeves hung just between his form arms. He had folded the jeans up to his knees, which surprisingly fit well with his usual sandals. His straw hat atop his short, messy hair and scar on his face completed the whole package, giving him wild, untamed look. Robin checked him out up and down to completely register his image in her head. 'This has turned out better than I expected. Even though he does not know how to buy clothes, he does know how to wear them' she thought, congratulating herself.

"So, how is it, Robin?" Luffy asked, bringing Robin back to the world.

"You look amazing, _Taichou-san_."

"Good, can we go now, Robin?"

"Please be patient, _Taichou-san._ We have just started." Robin said with a grin as she set to her task again. As the time passed, Luffy had tried out three casual red t-shirts and one white with purple stripes (which was Robin's favorite color) along with three jeans. The salesperson had brought in two black suits, after consulting with Robin. Robin then chose a red and a white shirts to be worn with the suits. As Luffy already had black tie, Robin bought a red and purple tie. On Luffy's request, she chose one white t-shirt with dark green track lower and a dark green suit with white shirt.

"That would be 700,000 beri." Said the Salesperson as he counted through the items. Luffy was about to take out his wallet to pay but was signalled by Robin not to. He saw that she leaned a bit ahead towards salesperson and spoke to him in a rather 'flowery and intimidating' voice.

"Won't we get some discount off them?" she said, revealing some cleavage through her purple dress. Luffy's eyes widened when he saw her trick. The salesperson sweated and grinned like a pervert and gave them 200,000 beri off. Luffy paid him, picked all the bags and walked out of the store with Robin.

"How did you do that?" asked Luffy, curiously looking at Robin.

"Did what, Luffy-san?"

"The discount thing"

"Oh that! That's a private trick and only women can do it." Robin giggled. Luffy pouted but soon grinned as they slowly walked towards their ship.

"Tsk… where have they both gone?" Zoro mumbled as he turned right on the corner. He had turned right on that same corner 92nd time in the past 3 hours, running around the town centre continuously searching for either the ship or the crew members. Many who had noticed him doing the same activity again and again, laughed at him. But a young, orange haired girl with two bags kept noticing him silently.

It was early evening. Sun was setting slowly and coloring the sky slowly with reddish-orange tint. Zoro passed by the orange-haired girl for the 15th time. She was looking at him intently. Suddenly a thought came into his mind. 'I can ask her directions to the dock.' He thought as he stopped and turned towards her.

"Oi woman! Can you tell me where the dock is?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Of course I can!" she cheered and extended her hand, which Zoro shook reluctantly. "My name is Nami. I will tell you if you will help me a bit." She said with brown, puppy eyes.

Zoro shifted on the back foot but asked, "What kind of help?"

"I am also on my way to the docks but my luggage is too heavy…" she said pointing at two bags near her feet. Zoro, without a moment's hesitation, picked both bags and swung them on his back.

"Let's go!"

Sun had already set when Zoro reached the docks with his helper. He could see light coming out of the ship. He turned and kept the bags back on the ground near the ship.

"Thank you for helping me" he bent to thank Nami and turned to return on his ship. He was about to jump when Nami stopped him.

"Where are you going? The favor isn't over" said Nami with a sass. Zoro looked back at her with a stern face. "What do you mean woman? I helped you carry the bags to the docks." He said.

"You did not listen to my full request" said Nami. "You were in your own hurry."

"Ok! What do you want?" asked Zoro, controlling his anger. As soon as he asked, the cabin door opened and Luffy and Robin walked on the deck and looked at Zoro.

"What's going on Swordsman-san?" asked Robin. "And where were you?"

"Tck!" mumbled Zoro. "I hate women."

Nami, finding an opportunity, jumped at Robin and caught her hands in hers.

"_Onee-chan! _ Please help me! I helped this man and he is not returning my favor." Nami pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Oi Zoro! Why aren't you helping her?" demanded Luffy in a cold voice, which intrigued Zoro and Nami.

"I did-" as Zoro was about to answer, Nami interjected him, "When I asked him to take me along, he rejected."

"WHAT?" shouted Zoro; Robin looked curiously at Nami.

"Is that so?" asked Luffy. "Well, you can come along if you want to. We can drop you off where you want. And Zoro, pick up her luggage and keep it in the cabin." Ordered Luffy and went back inside with Robin. After they left, Nami grinned deviously at Zoro before running towards the cabin.

"Tck!" shouted Zoro, picking the bags. "I hate women."

"Can I take the top bed, _Onee-sama_?" pleaded Nami to Robin as they entered in the rooms. Nami could see two bunker beds on each side of the rooms and thought that girls and boys will sleep separately.

"I am sorry, Nami-san but this is mine and Captain's spot. You can go to Zoro's spot and take the top bed. And my name is Robin." said Robin with a cold glare. Nami went on her back foot seeing her new Onee-sama like this.

"Captain? This small ship has a captain?" asked Nami as she quickly regained composure.

"What do you mean? This is a pirate ship. And pirates have captains." Robin simply stated.

A look of fear and disgust spread on Nami's face and quickly became normal as she started thinking. 'If pirates have Captain, they also have treasure.' She cheered in her mind.

"Who is the captain, Onee-sama?" asked Nami.

"I am" said a voice as the door opened and scarred, shirtless man with a straw hat, entered the room. He wasn't muscular but had a well chiseled body.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy" he stated "we are Straw hat pirates."

"Thank you for helping me, Luffy-san." Said Nami softly, planning in her mind. 'The guys looks stupid. I only have to be careful of this lady.' She thought.

"Ok. I'll go to Zoro's side." Said Nami as she walked to the other bunker. Zoro quickly jumped up, picked up his three swords and said, "Ok. I'm going outside for guard duty." With that he walked out.

'They must have something for guarding. I must find out.' Nami thought after checking her bags under her bed. Confirming that they are safe, she jumped in the bed and quickly went to sleep.

Robin glanced up her book and looked at Nami sleeping across the room. 'She is quite active and curios. In fact, when she was told about us being pirates, she happily accepted it. I should keep an eye on her.' She thought while closing her book.


	7. Chapter 6

**Nami has unofficially joined Straw hat pirates on their journey. Even though she seem happy, she has an ulterior motive underneath. Will the Straw hat Robin be able to solve her riddle?**

**One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 6**

It has been two days since the Straw hat pirates left Orange Town. Nami, even though scared and cautious, couldn't help it but enjoy the company of the pirates. She couldn't help it but enjoy making jokes on Zoro, she couldn't help but openly talk to Robin, who listened to her keenly and she couldn't even help but laugh when the ship's captain played some prank on sleeping Zoro. She had never felt so lively in years. She felt that she belonged there.

'They don't seem like pirates to me! Pirates are mean, filthy and disgusting and they are nothing like that.' She thought. But immediately shook herself away from this contagious happiness when the scenes of her past and the condition of her sister, her villagers would come in her mind. 'Whatever, I have to first obtain what is snatched from me and my villagers! Everything else is meaningless right now.'

-o-

It was a bright, sunny afternoon and Luffy, Robin and Zoro were sitting deck, the ship was anchored as there was no wind. Luffy and Zoro had drifted off to sleep on a corner with Luffy leaning his head on Zoro's shoulder. It was quite warm and Robin was quietly reading on her beach chair, sipping orange juice and wearing Luffy's hat. She would often look up to see the duo sleeping peacefully in front of her, peace which she had not obtained yet.

Suddenly, the cabin door opened and Nami came to join up with Robin. Robin saw that Nami was sweating a lot, even though it was hotter on the deck.

'Ara! She must be searching for something inside!' thought Robin as she welcomed Nami with a smile.

"Ne, Robin-san. Would you like to join me for a swim?" asked Nami as she removed her shirt.

"No Nami-san. I don't know how to swim." Robin replied with a straight face. She had hidden the fact that she and Luffy were devil fruit users.

"Pffft. Hehehe. You are a pirate and you don't know how to swim!" laughed Nami. "Don't worry Robin-san, I can teach you how to swim."

"Thank you Nami-san! But I will have to say no." Robin said in a rather cold and intimidating voice. Nami shifted back, scared. She managed to give a nod and jumped off the deck into the sea.

'What's her problem? I just asked for a swim. I knew these pirates are no different. Cold-hearted and disgusting.' Nami thought as she swam.

Zoro slowly woke up as water splashed in his face. "Huh? Morning already?" he asked, nobody in general.

-o-

"Oi! You must be Usopp! I have heard so much about you" Luffy said with a grin to the attacker, a man with a long nose. They had arrived to the Syrup village the next day, thanks to Nami's maps. And were just stretching out when, out of nowhere, they were attacked by _pachinko (_pinball_)._

"Y-you have? Of course you have heard of Captain Usopp" shouted Usopp, masking his fear with fake pride. "Surrender now of face my 80 million strong!" He immediately bit his tongue for saying too much.

"HAA! 80 MILLION MEN? _SUGEE NA (Awesome)!_" shouted Luffy in awe! Robin chuckled at her captain's simple mindedness. Nami and Zoro slapped their head.

"He is lying! I can only see three boys." Zoro replied. As soon as he said, three boys jumped out of the bush and ran back to their village. Luffy hung his head low, ashamed of his newly formed idol, Usopp.

Quickly coming back to his former self, Luffy grinned at Usopp. "You are a very interesting fellow. You are Yasopp's son right?" he asked.

Usopp quickly straightened up listening to his Father's name. "How do you know about my father?" he asked.

"I am friends with Shanks. They came to my village when I was a kid. Your father talked a lot about you." Luffy said. Usopp smiled and cried, finding that his father misses him. It had been years since his father left to become a pirate. When he was 6, his mother got sick and he used to yell in the streets that his father is back, hoping that his lies could bring hope to him and his ailing mother. And continued to do so even after his mother died. After hearing about his father from Usopp, his hope had been rekindled again.

-o-

The straw hats were sitting in a small restaurant, after Usopp invited them to their village. Luffy, as always, was chugging down meat into his baseless stomach while others were quietly enjoying their lunch. Usopp started telling them weird stories of his adventures on island created by a huge Goldfish, describing himself as great 'Captain Usopp' and Luffy became his audience, listening to him and laughing. After finishing his food, Luffy focused back to Usopp with a serious question.

"Usopp!" Luffy firmly spoke. Everybody on the table focused on him. While Robin and Zoro had a straight face, a shiver ran down the spines of Nami and Usopp, thinking how come a jolly person like Luffy be so intimidating.

"Yasopp is a great sharp-shooter. Do you have any such skills?" inquired Luffy.

Usopp starts sweating. "I haven't s-shot using a p-pistol but I'm great with my slingshot." A grin returns on Luffy's face. "Shishishishi! That's good too. Let's go outside." With that, Luffy tosses a gold coin on the reception counter and runs out with rest of the group.

Usopp takes them to an open ground where he used to practice. He had set up some shooting targets on the ends of the field, with only the bulls-eye been shot in each of them. Seeing their captain with other group, Usopp pirates members, Ninjin, Tamanegi and Piiman, come out of their hiding spot and hides behind Usopp.

Luffy stops the group on one side of the field and runs across to the side where the targets were set. Facing them again, he grins again.

"Shishishishi! Oi Usopp! I want to see your skills! I want you to shoot at me!" Luffy shouts. Usopp legs starts trembling in fear as he had never shot at a person. Nami stares at Luffy, eyes wide, not believing that he is happily asking someone to shoot at him. 'That guy is insane.' Both Nami and Usopp thought.

"What happened? The great Usopp? Why have you become a scared cat?" said Luffy, taunting Usopp. "You know, Yasopp used to shot away the wings of a fly from where you are standing. But it is a shame that his son trembles in fear from shooting others."

Usopp's blood boiled. Hearing about how he is bringing shame to his father's name pushes him to the limit of tolerance. He quickly loads his slingshot with _pachinko_ and aims at Luffy.

"Shut up! I'm the great captain Usopp! I am a brave warrior of the see" Usopp shouts and shoot the _pachinko _towards Luffy. Luffy smiled firmly, watching his plan progressing accordingly. Nami shouts in fear, her nightmares returning to her in a flash. But to everyone's amazement, Luffy lifts his right hand and using just two fingers, catches the _pachinko_ before it hit in the centre of his forehead. Nami and Usopp pirates saw, mouths agape in incredulity, eyes glittering in awe. Luffy suddenly bursts in laughter.

"Hahahaha! Your shot was perfect Usopp! Do you want to join my crew?" asked Luffy.

Hearing Luffy's question, Usopp shook himself out of shock and strikes a warrior pose. "Very well! I will join you and become your captain." Said Usopp, managing a throaty voice.

"Shut up! I am the captain!" shouts Luffy.

-0-

It was still early evening with sun shining soothingly orange on the horizon. Luffy and crew, along with their new member Usopp, enters the restaurant after roaming around island. They settle down on a table and order their food.

"Ara! _Taichou-san_?" said Robin, with a faint blush. She gently picked up her green-tea cup and took a sip.

"Whuff iz it, Roffin?" asked Luffy, his mouth full with meat.

"We don't have a big enough ship for so many of us. We should look for a new ship, _Taichou-san!_" said Robin firmly, carefully judging Luffy's antics.

Luffy gulped down the meat and thinks. After thinking for some time, he carefully cleans his face, sets his suit and tie and looked at Usopp.

"Usopp! Do you know anybody here who sells ships here?" asked Luffy firmly. For some reason, a light-pick color spreads across Usopp's long nose.

"Y-Yes Luffy! There is a famous ship-making company here called Kaya Ship-makers. They make incredible ships." Said Usopp, his eyes glimmering as he said 'Kaya'. "The owner's house is just above the hill. I can take you there."

"Yahoo! It is decided! We will go there to buy a ship." shouted Luffy and he started chomping on meat again.

-o-

Usopp told his new crew the story, about the ship-maker's owner Kaya and her caretaker, as they moved towards her mansion. Apart from Luffy, who's not able to understand what Usopp is saying, everybody else understood that Kaya is a young girl and her parents had left all the fortune to her. But her health is deteriorating as she is rather sensitive after her parents' death and often worries herself to sickness. Her caretaker, Klahadore, ran the company in her place until his true motives of taking over the company came out. He tied up with Black Cat pirates, who helps him in destroying the new ships customers buy. This has brought a huge loss over the company.

"_Long-nose-kun_!" Robin amusingly addressed Usopp, "You seem to know a lot about this company."

"I-I-it's a common story in the village and a-across the Gecko Island." Usopp fluttered as a blush came on his face. "And w-who are you calling long nose!"

"That's not all, nee-chan!" young Piiman told Robin, "Usopp-_taichou_ is a very good friend of Kaya-neechan. When she gets sick, he goes to her and tell her amazing stories to cheer her up."

"Oi! Shut up Piiman!" shouted Usopp as he punched Piiman on his head. Everyone giggled.

When they reached the gates, they saw a huge mansion behind. A security guard comes to Luffy to ask their purpose of visit, and to everyone' surprise, he answered him in polite and formal way. As they entered the mansion, a tall, formally dressed man comes to them. He had white, fleece-like hair and also had two horns sticking out.

"Hello sir! My name is Merry! I'm the chief-designer of Kaya Ship-makers. How may I help you?" said Merry, as he extended his hand to Luffy.

Luffy shook his hand firmly and then pointed towards Merry's horns, "Are those real?" he asked, stifling his laughter. Everybody in the crew had the same question in their mind but scared to ask.

"Y-yes sir! They are real!" he said, in a controlled voice.

"Awesome! I like it." Luffy grinned. He looks towards Robin and nods his head, asking her to take the charge now as his representative (as we know he sucks in business deals). Robin gets the idea and asked Merry firmly and in a business-like tone, "My captain is looking for a new ship for his crew and he has heard a lot about you."

"You have come to the right place!" said Merry, "We have few ships in the shipyard. If you have some specifications, please let me know."

Luffy grinned and nodded to Robin. "We will like to see those ships first", said Robin.

"Very well! Please follow me. And Usopp?" said Merry, "Kaya-_sama_ is looking for you." Usopp nods and runs up the stairs towards Kaya's office. The rest of the crew follows Merry to the ship yard.

-o-

"_Sugee-naa (_Awesome_)_!" shouted Luffy, as he and his crew inspected the ship, with a sheep figurehead, with Merry in the Shipyard.

"This is my first ever designed ship, Going Merry. And I made it by my own. I made it for Kaya-sama's family but then I made other additions after her parents died. This is my dream ship." Said Merry proudly. "It is a caravel class ship with top of the line specifications. There is a huge lounge there, which will also serve as a meeting room, kitchen and bar. The steering pole is also situated in the lounge. The men's room is located below the deck of the ship…" said Merry as he took them under the deck. The men's room was spacious and with five hammocks and some furniture placed neatly across the room. After looking up they came back up.

"…the storage room is built under the kitchen for easy access of food supply." Continued Merry. Luffy grinned hearing the words 'easy' and 'food supply'. "You can access the cannon deck and anchor room from the storage room."

"Are there cannons in this ship?" asked Luffy jumping, barely containing his excitement.

"Of course! There are four cannons located across the cannon deck." stated Merry, his voice coated with pride.

"_Sugoi!_" shouted Luffy and hugging Robin. A strong blush came on Robin's face. Zoro chuckled.

"Also, the women's room is located above the lounge" said Merry as they climbed the stairs and entered women's quarters. It was as big as men's room but had womanly touch to it. Instead of hammocks, four single beds were placed there. "I designed this room keeping Kaya-_sama_'s needs and personality in mind. There is bathroom located next to all _three_ living quarters." Merry said.

"Three? But you only showed us two living quarters." Inquired Robin.

"Oh! I saved the best for the last!" said Merry as they went out of women's quarters and stood outside the door next to it.

"Welcome to the Captain's quarters!" said Merry as he opened the door. The room was as spacious as every quarters but a king-size bed highlighted the room. The furniture across the bed reflected the status and importance of the room. Luffy's eyes widened seeing his own personal room. It strengthened his hope to find the greatest treasure, one piece. The ship was worth the future pirate king.

"I will take it." He said, nodding to Robin with a smile plastered across his face. He then leaned towards Robin and mumbled something in her ear. Robin, first surprised by Luffy's sudden action, nodded to Luffy with a firm smile.

"We will take it. How much do you want?" Robin asked turning to Merry.

"This ship is worth 100 million berries, including all the accessories and labour price." He said.

"Well then, Merry-san, I have a proposal for you."

-o-

"Hehehe", Kaya laughed, listening to Usopp, who was telling her how he defeated a giant on an island full of volcanoes. "You can't be serious. Hehehe."

"I am not lying Kaya! I just had a small sword which looked like a toothpick to that giant. I just stabbed him with it on his foot, he stumbled and fell inside the volcano" laughed Usopp. As the laughter died down, Usopp looked at Kaya with love and resolve in his eyes.

"_Ne_ Kaya!" he said, "I am leaving this island and going to the sea."

"W-what?" shouted Kaya, shaking herself out of her happy-state.

"As I told you, I always wanted to be a brave pirate like my father. I have found a crew who is willing to take me with them. They are currently with Merry looking for a ship. I will be sailing with them." he said. "What do you want to do Kaya?"

"I always wanted to be a doctor! But then my parents died and now with Klahadore's situation, I don't have time." She replied sadly, her head hung low, hiding her tears from Usopp.

"Wow! That is quite a dream. I know you will become a great doctor." He replied, truth reflecting in his voice. 'I want to help you Kaya, along with my new crew. But I am afraid how they will react if I made a decision without Luffy's consent.'

His line of thought was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Kaya-sama! May I come in?" asked Merry.

"Yes! Come in Merry-san." Kaya replied politely, wiping her tears. As Merry entered, Kaya noticed a smartly-dressed group of people behind him. Usopp's eyes brightened seeing his new friends.

"Kaya-sama, they are new customers Usopp-kun brought in. Their leader, Luffy-san, has a proposal for us." Said Merry.

"What kind of proposal, Merry?" inquired Merry. Before Merry could reply, a tall, breathtaking beautiful woman interjected him.

"Kaya-san. My name is Nico Robin." Robin said. "My captain here has a very interesting offer for you."

"We have heard that your company is facing losses due to the actions of your former caretaker and you want to get rid of it. My captain wants to buy the Going Merry from you and he offers to get rid of the pirates if you can give him the ship at half rate." She continued, in a firm voice. Usopp's mouth agape, thinking his friends have the same line of thought. 'They are perfect for me' he thought. Luffy grinned, taking pride in his first mate' marketing skills. He had just asked her that he will help in taking care of Klahadore and pirates but Robin had molded it in taking advantage of the situation. 'I could never think like that!' he thought.

Kaya thought about it for a moment. She personally wanted to finish that problem herself but didn't have any choice since Klahadore was not budging from his actions. She looked and Robin and the group behind her and they looked honest and promising.

"Very well! I accept your offer. I am willing to sell the Going Merry for 50 million berries if you can get rid of this problem as soon as possible." She decided. Robin smiled, thinking that her plan was successful.

"_Arigato! _Kaya-san! We will bring in the money tomorrow morning and take the ship. We will make sure you do not regret your decision." She said firmly and took the exit with her crew.

-o-

The crew came to north side slope of island, where Kaya and Merry were waiting for them with the ship. Nami was in shock when she saw Zoro handing Merry a bag of gold. The bag was three times bigger than the bags she had. 'I searched in the whole ship and couldn't find. Where were they hiding it?' she thought.

"Here are 50 million berries as promised" said Zoro as he adjusted his new dark green suit similar to Luffy's, which he was liking a lot except for the tie.

"As you said that the Black Car pirates attack when a ship leaves this island, we will be meeting them soon and try to solve through the problem." He continued. The crew said their goodbyes and hopped up in the ship. Usopp slowly approached Kaya, who, seeing her best friend leave, was silently crying.

"Ne, Kaya! Don't cry! I will go around the world and when I come back I will tell you a lots of new stories. I promise" He said, scratching his head with a fake smile, trying to hide his sadness.

Kaya looked at him, wiping her tears. "I promise too, Usopp-kun, when you return I will become a good doctor. I will be waiting for you." With that, she jumped at Usopp, giving him a tight hug. Usopp was stunned and a dark blush came on his face. He was happy that Kaya cared for him so much. He would become a brave warrior of the sea, he promised himself.

'I have to make dad proud.

"I will come back, Kaya" he said, returning the hug.

'I have to make Kaya proud.'


	8. Chapter 7

**Usopp has been ****recruited**** by the Straw Hat. But the crew has to face a tough foe before they can set sail again.**

**One piece doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 7**

"USOPP-SENCHOU, KAYA-NEECHAN" shouted Piiman, as the three former Usopp pirates ran towards the North side of the island. They were surveying the area around the south side slope for any intruders and on the horizon when they saw a ship with a cat-skull jolly-roger waiving on the mast.

Kaya, Usopp and the other Straw Hats looked up at the slope, where the three kids had halted for a breather.

"Oi, you three? Why are you awake so early? Have you come to see me off?" asked Usopp, his right hand rubbing his neck.

"They- they- are here, Senchou! They are here!" spoke Ninjin, after catching some breath.

"Who is there you guys? And where are you coming from running so fast?" asked Kaya.

"The Black Cat Pirates are here, Kaya-nee!" spoke Tamanegi. This had put them all on the qui vive. Kaya had started trembling a little. Usopp placed his hand on her shoulder to give her some confidence but even his legs were trembling.

"They are here? Good. Now we do not have to waste time to look for them." Said Luffy, cracking his fingers. "Where did you see them?" he asked.

"They are on the south side of the cliff, Luffy-san. Opposite side from here." Spoke Piiman.

"Alright! Minna, let's go and keep our side of the deal." Ordered Luffy as he ran towards the south side. Robin and Zoro also tagged along their captain. Usopp stopped Kaya before she could tag along.

"Kaya, I think you should stay here. It is unsafe there." Said Usopp, with concern.

"But Usopp, I have to see the outcome of this battle. It is important to me." Replied Kaya. Usopp took a deep sigh before he turned towards his three former crewmates.

"Oi, you three. This is my last order before I go. You …" spoke Usopp but was interrupted by Ninjin.

"But senchou, you already gave your last order yesterday." He spoke.

"No this is my last order" urged Usopp. "You three will hide along with Kaya in the trees and protect her and watch me giving that baka Klahadore a beating of his life." Said Usopp, his fists high above his head. All three kids had stars in their eyes as they had always dreamt to watch an original pirate fight.

"Hai, senchou!" shouted the three. Kaya laughed a little as she turned and gave Usopp a smile. "Thanks, Usopp." She said, before she was dragged away by the Usopp pirates towards the south side cliff. As he saw them disappearing away, the shaky feelings in his knees returned in full force as he crashed down on them, taking deep breaths.

"Calm down, Usopp! You are a brave warrior of the seas now. You can kick the ass of your enemies." Mumbled Usopp to himself, as he tried to calm his nerves. He suddenly stood up as he remembered that few among them were still standing behind him.

"It is scary right, Usopp." Spoke Nami, when Usopp slowly cracked his neck towards her. "Good thing, I am not one of you guys." She said.

"Are you not one of the Straw Hats?" asked Usopp.

"No. I am only taking a lift to Cocoyashi village, where I live." Said Nami. "You guys fight. I will stay here and guard this ship."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks… I guess." Said Usopp. Then he looked at Merry, who was standing at ease with his hands behind his back. "What about you, Merry-san?" asked Usopp.

"I too will stay here and guard the vessel and the payment I received, along with Nami-san. I wish you good luck." Said Merry. Nami frowned at listening Merry's reply but quickly hid it from them.

"Ok. I am going then. You two, stay put. Don't let any of the cat pirates creep on you." Said Usopp as he too ran away towards the south side cliff.

-0-

"Jango-senchou," spoke one of the Black Cat Pirates lackey, who was rubbing off the sleep out of his eyes. "Why do you have to do this so early in the morning?" he asked.

Jango was a strange pirate. He wore a long coat with sharp metallic discs, red-heart-shaped glasses on his heart-shaped eyes and had a mushroom growing on his chin. He turned towards the lackey, yawned loudly and then turned back again.

"Captain Kuro wants no interference from the village when we go according to his plan." Said Jango. "You all will go and kill all the villagers silently first. I will go to Kaya's mansion, hypnotise her and make her sign all her property and wealth off to Captain Kuro and then kill her. And then you can loot the village."

"Hai, Jango-senchou." Hailed the Black Cat pirates, getting excited for killing and looting the village.

"Shhh, not so loud." Whispered Jango. "And where the hell are the Nyaban Brothers?" he asked.

"They are sleeping, Jango-senchou." Replied someone from within the group behind him.

"Then somebody go and wake them up!" ordered Jango. All the lackeys took a step back.

"We do not want to die." Spoke one of the them from within the group again.

"Stupid assholes." Mumbled Jango as he turned back to look at the slope of the cliff. "Then I hope you all are strong enough to handle the day." He said, as he started scaling the slope with a moonwalk, along with his crew.

But they were forced to stop in the midway when they saw three figures emerging from the tree line ahead. The green-haired guy on the right was wearing a dark green suit with a matching tie and a white shirt. In the middle was shortest of the trio, wearing a black suit and red shirt of similar fashion along with a straw hat. And the woman on the left had an all-purple cowgirl look with a purple corset and miniskirt and a white hat.

"What is that guy doing? Walking backwards?" said the one with the straw hat, pointing towards him.

"He certainly is, Luffy." Replied Zoro, tying the green bandana across his head. "What a weird guy! And all his crewmates have cat ears." Added Zoro.

"You are right, swordsman-san." Said Robin, as she came in her attack pose.

"Oi, weird guy!" shouted Luffy, "Are you Klahadore?" Jango did an about turn on his toes to face towards Luffy.

"Why do you ask?" Jango asked back.

"We have a deal with Kaya to take Klahadore and his crew out because it is bad for her business." Luffy replied back. Robin giggled a little at Luffy's simple-mindedness. Zoro, the Usopp pirates and Kaya, who were hiding in the trees had a dumbfounded expression on their faces as they looked at Luffy.

'Is he stupid or what?' they all thought.

"Oh well, we are black cat pirates. Our captain Kuro aka Klahadore is sleeping in the ship." Replied Jango.

"Oh, I see." Said Luffy, banging his right fist in the left palm. "Wait, I thought he was the caretaker. How come he is your captain?"

"He faked his death and left the sea. And then he took the position of caretaker few years ago in order to gain the wealth of that company. After all, he was known as 'Kuro of a thousand plans'. It was one of his best plans after all." Spoke Jango.

"Captain Kuro! That guy was one of the most notorious pirate in the East Blue" mumbled Ninjin with wide eyes. Kaya had again started shaking and crying.

The others were now looking a Jango now, carrying the same expression as before.

'Is he stupid too? He told the whole plan of Captain Kuro' they all thought.

"So who are you?" asked Luffy.

"I am Jango, the hypnotist and vice-captain of this ship." Said Jango, giving a small bow. Luffy's eyes sparkled hearing the word 'hypnotist'.

"Hypnotist? Really?" he said excitedly. "Will you please show me your trick?" asked Luffy with an animated expression.

"Well, I have orders to follow. But I cannot deny the request of one of my fans." Replied Jango, as he took out a metallic disk attached with a string out of his pocket.

"YAHOO! Magic! Magic!" chanted Luffy, clapping his hands. Robin giggled at her captain's antics.

'Is he a kid? Maybe I boarded the wrong ship.' Thought Zoro, his left eyebrow trembling.

"Alright" said Jango, as he started moving the disk in to-fro motion in front of Luffy. Both concentrated on the motion of the disk. "At the count of three, you will fall asleep." Said Jango.

"_**One, two, JANGO!"**_

At Jango's command, both he and Luffy fell backwards on the ground, deep in slumber. All the spectators had a sweat drop expression looking at the scene.

'Is this really happening? I cannot believe they both fell for it!' shouted Zoro internally. At that moment, Usopp came running out of the jungle, only to fall on his face when he saw Luffy sleeping in the middle of the slope with a weird guy.

"Oi! What the hell is going on?" shouted Usopp, as he quickly stood up.

"Senchou-san was hypnotized by that weird guy to sleep, long-nose-kun." Replied Robin calmly.

"And how can you say that so calmly?" retorted Usopp. "And don't call me long-nose." He added as his right fist landed on Luffy's head.

"Oi wake up you baka Luffy!" shouted Usopp. Luffy's eyes cracked open as he slowly nursed the mound on his head. Looking around, he found the weird hypnotist also sleeping in front of him.

"That guy slept before he could show me his trick" mumbled Luffy, only to receive a backhand slap on his head again by Usopp.

"This is not the time to see tricks, Luffy. We are here to fight." He said. The rest of the Black Cat crew also shook Jango to wake him up.

"Oi Jango-senchou! Wake up!" said one of the lackeys. Jango too woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I should be careful with my tricks" mouthed Jango, as he stood up. "Enough of this charade, we have work to do." He said, as he moonwalked back to his crew.

"I won't let you harm Kaya or her company. My name is Captain Usopp." Shouted Usopp, with shaky legs and right fist high in the air.

"Aren't you that kid who roamed around that young lady from the shipping company? What do you plan to do?" asked Jango, his lackeys waiting for the fight to begin.

"I am warning you! Go away and don't mess with Kaya anymore. Or me and my crewmates will dispose off all of you!" yelled Usopp, adjusting his googles and his pachinko shooter.

"Do you think this is a child's play? Can four of you dispose off 50 of my crewmates?" asked Jango.

"We can… I think." Replied Usopp, sweating a little. He then slowly walked behind the three of his new crewmates. "Minna, I'd better just give out orders. You three attack and I will cover you." He said, pointing towards the Black Cats crew.

"Oi, Usopp! Aren't you going to draw the first blood?" asked Zoro.

"I am so scared that even my legs are rattling." Mumbled Usopp as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Everyone is scared, Usopp! We are not laughing. We are not putting our lives on risk for sympathy." Said Luffy, his eyes shadowed by his hat. "This is your fight more than us."

Usopp lowered his head as he swallowed the bile rising in his mouth.

"Well they are taking so much time. We cannot fool around with them. Get rid of them immediately. To the village, my comrades!" ordered Jango to his crew.

"AYE!" shouted the Black Cat Pirates, as they charged towards the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Zoro!" spoke Luffy, the hidden command clear to the pirate hunter.

"Aye!" shouted Zoro as he placed the third sword in his mouth and got ready for the incoming horde.

"I have some caltrops, lets use them too." Said Usopp as took a fistful of caltrops out of his handbag. With a good swing, he threw them between Zoro and the Black Cat pirates. Caught unawares, many among the enemy pirates now had caltrops stuck beneath their feet. Few of them saved themselves from the spiky weapons as the charged with their weapons ready towards Zoro.

"Not bad, Long nose-kun. Keep it up" said Robin.

"Stop calling me that, Robin." Retorted Usopp as he aimed his slingshot at one of the lackeys.

_**Satsu: Shooting Star**_

Out of a slingshot, a pinball shot straight on the head of a luckless lackey, causing him to stumble and fall down.

"Yosh! I am Captain Usopp! Brave warrior of the Seas!" shouted Usopp.

"Sugee! Usopp-senchou is beating up real pirates!" mumbled Tamanegi. The other two boys of the Usopp pirates nodded in approval.

Zoro took his stance as rest of the remaining lackeys charged towards him. With few super fast swings, he sent them all flying down the slope.

"You bunch of imbeciles! Don't tell that you are going to allow mere kids to defeat you? The sun is high in the sky already. Captain Kuro is a very impatient man and will wake up very soon. And that will be death to all of us." Said Jango. His words and warning acted like the support his men needed. They slowly stood up to face the bunch of kids again.

"Listen, we don't have the time to fool around here." Said Jango, as he took out one of the hypnotising disk out of his pocket. "They are strong, so we will just have to be stronger. Now, stare into the ring. You will become much stronger and your injuries will numb." He said as he began moving the ring again in to and fro motion.

"What is he up to now?" asked Luffy.

"Hypnosis" replied Robin, with a sweat drop. "He is making them believe that they are strong."

"That's just stupid" added Zoro, as he sheathed two of his swords.

"_One, two, JANGO!"_ shouted Jango, as he covered his eyes with his hat.

"AAAHHH!" shouted the crew of Black Cat Pirates as they felt the power began rolling in their bodies, enhancing their physical strength. One of the lackey even punched down a side of the cliff with his bare hand.

"N-no way! The cliff is totally destroyed!" muttered Zoro.

"That's just one of them, and there are so many." Said Usopp, as his eyes almost popped out. Robin was also starting to sweat. Luffy wasn't saying anything as his eyes were hidden by the shadow of his hat.

"GO! Kill anyone who tries to stop you!" commanded Jango to his crew, pointing at the Straw Hats.

"AYE!" shouted the lackeys, as they began running up the slope.

"You three, move back. Let me handle this." Said Luffy, as he began walking towards the oncoming horde of pirates.

"Oi Luffy" called Zoro.

"Go Luffy!" said Usopp, eager to see what his captain is capable of.

"Luffy-san." Mumbled Kaya, worried for her new friend-cum-customer.

"Luffy" whispered Robin.

"Come, Straw-Hat Brat! Come for your death!" laughed Jango, as his subordinates neared Luffy. None, except Luffy, were prepared for what was going to happen next.

_**Raijin Step: Shigan**_

Right in front of their eyes, Luffy disappeared with a burst of lightning. After that, all that could be heard was the cries of lackeys as they were being hit by an invisible force. It all lasted for five seconds as Luffy re-appeared behind the lackeys with a static, blood dripping from his right hand's finger. Behind him, all the Black Cat Pirates fell like dominoes, with blood slowly staining their shirts.

"W-what happened?" asked Usopp, still shocked from the moment.

"He stabbed them. With his finger, he stabbed them all." Replied Zoro, his grip tightening on his sword. 'How strong is he? Is everyone on Grand Line this strong?' thought Zoro. Robin just took a breath of relief, seeing that Luffy is unharmed. Zoro sheathed away his swords as he saw the fight was almost over.

"W-what did you do to them?" asked Jango, as his legs started trembling. 'That trick was similar to that of Captain Kuro's _**Pussy Foot Maneuver **_but it was very controlled. Man, what bad luck, he is way out of our league.' Thought Jango.

"They aren't dead, if that's what you are thinking. But they will be if you don't provide them with medical attention." Replied Luffy, as he wiped away the blood with a handkerchief he took out from his pocket. "So it will be better if you can tell me where your captain is."

"You really screwed us over. Now the plan's all messed up. If Captain Kuro sees this, even I will be dead." Said Jango.

"What is going on here? Oi Buchi, come see this." Called someone from the deck of Black Cat Pirates' ship.

'At least we have our trump cards available' thought Jango with a sigh of relief when he heard the voice from the deck. "Nyaban brothers, come out!" he called. From the deck, two figures jumped down. One of them was a green-haired skinny guy with normal height and hunched back. The other one resembled an huge, overweight, black-and-white cat. They both had big cat claws.

"Sham, Buchi" called Jango respectively, "Someone's blocking our path and stopping us from passing this slope. Please deal with them." He said, pointing towards the Straw Hats.

"Are t-they the one who dealt with rest?" asked Sham, hesitating a bit.

"They look strong. We are just here to guard the ship. You fight them, Jango-senchou." Added Buchi, trying to hide himself behind his hands and failing miserably.

"I thought they were you trump cards." Said Luffy, rubbing his neck. "Zoro can handle them easily."

Sham began trotting towards Zoro with a scared expression on his face. Suddenly he took the swordsman by surprise when he lashed out at with a homicidal smile in full vigour. Zoro dodged around the slash coming for his abdomen with a back roll but ended up getting his two sheathed blades stolen by Sham.

"I am impressed you could dodge that, after my scaredy-cat act. Don't underestimate the Nyaban Brothers again." Spoke Sham as he liked his hand like a cat.

"Oi! Give me back my swords." Demanded Zoro as he took out his last blade from the scabbard.

"But you are already holding a blade in your hand." Said Sham as he held the two swords. "They will only come in the way." He added, as he threw the swords at ground far behind him.

Zoro lunged swiftly towards the swords after he gave a quick sword slash at Sham's torso. Before he could reach the fallen swords, the skinny man managed to grab both his arms and pinned him on the ground.

"You are up, Buchi! Finish him!" shouted Sham. Buchi jumped high in the air, his right leg raised to pound Zoro's head on impact.

_**Cat Pounce!**_

Before anyone among the Straw hat made a move to save Zoro, the swordsman quickly rolled away to avoid getting crushed under the powerful move.

"Damn! He got away." Loathed Sham. The two brothers began to continue with their onslaught on Zoro, who was constantly trying to reach for the swords and failing miserably under the pressure. He was getting tired from fighting them both because of his terrible skills at _Itoryu (_One-swords techniques).

"**What is going on here?"**

Before they could overwhelm Zoro, the Nyaban brothers froze as the heard the loud question asked behind their back. Jango and the cat duo began to sweat slightly as they turned to face the battle-ready Captain Kuro, standing at the top of their ship's stern. He was a slim man with round glasses and slicked black hair. He wore a standard black captain's coat with the Black Cat Pirates' symbol on the epaulets over his black suit and stripped shoes.

"The sun is high up in the sky and you guys are still fighting at the base of the ship." Spoke Kuro, as he slowly adjusted his round glasses with the palm of his hand. "So the plan hasn't made any progress, has it?" asked Kuro, anger simmering in his voice.

"U-umm, I-I can explain. Kuro-senchou." Stuttered Jango. "You told me the Usopp brat won't cause any trouble but his crew is too strong."

"Is his crew too strong or have you all turned into weaklings in my absence?" retorted Kuro. The Nyaban brothers seemed to take an offence towards the question as they both got ready to attack their former captain.

"Who are you calling a weakling?" questioned Buchi, taking a stance along with his brother. "You stayed inactive for almost three years and we were the ones who plundered other pirates and towns and gotten stronger." Added Sham.

"Sorry but we are going to kill you!" they both shouted as they jumped and slashed at Kuro with their claws, only to attack an afterimage. The actual Kuro appeared at the beach, his finger blades dripping with blood.

"He got… behind us…" murmured the brothers as they both fell in a heap behind Kuro, dead.

"Hmm. I do feel a little sluggish." Said Kuro as he adjusted his glasses again with his palm. He barely had a chance to see in front as he was punched hard in the solar plexus with a lightning fist, imprinting him on the hull of the Black Cat Ship. The hypnotist stood wide eyed as his former captain got attacked so fast. His eyes nearly popped out of the sockets when the Straw hat kid appeared beside him.

"Using your _nakama_ like disposable pawns! What kind of pirate captain are you?" Luffy asked gravely as lightning continued to ripple around him. Kuro came to his senses as he dislodged himself from the ship and fell on all fours to vomit out blood and bile.

"That was a _shockingly _powerful punch. My skin is burnt with electricity. Are you, by any chance, a devil fruit user?" asked Kuro, as he slowly stood up.

'Devil fruit?' thought Usopp.

"Aye, I ate Goro Goro no mi and became a lightning human." Replied Luffy. To emphasize, his fist coated itself with more lighting, which started to glow and cackle.

"I heard that you were a notorious pirate captain of East Blue few years ago. Is this how you became notorious, by killing your own _nakama, eh _Captain Kuro_?_" asked Luffy.

"Stop calling me that! I thought of this plan to completely get rid of this name." spat Kuro. "I cannot handle creating plans for these dogs and running away from the Marines and bounty hunters everyday. My plan cannot fail!" Kuro then disappeared as he ran towards Luffy to slash him with his blades. But, to everyone's surprise, his weapons passed right through the Straw hat captain without drawing a drop of blood.

Kuro looked confused thinking about what happened when he felt blood gathering in his throat instead. He looked down to check any wounds on his body, only to find the lightning-covered hand lodged inside his chest through his back.

"You are not fit to be a pirate if having a name on the seas scares you, Kuro. Your will is not strong to hurt me. My ambitions are much greater and my will much stronger than yours." Said Luffy, as he slowly took out his arm from Kuro. "I cannot let you, who is willing to sacrifice his _nakama _for his own gain, live."

Silence reigned on the slope as the former captain of the Black Cat Pirates fell to his death. The crackling on Luffy's hand died down to reveal a bloody hand and burnt sleeve of his suit.

Robin was the first to react as she ran to Luffy and started wiping the blood off his hand to look for any injury.

"It's not mine." Mumbled Luffy, his hand shaking a bit. Robin had to strain her ears to hear that. Never had she seen him so defenseless. His eyes were that of a child who had committed a great offence.

Giving him a small but reassuring smile, she placed his hand right above her heart.

"You did what you thought was right, Luffy." Spoke Robin soothingly. "Kuro went against everything you believed and started harming his own _nakama_. Had Kuro became successful in his ambition, he would have killed even more of his _nakama_."

"My chest aches a little." Added Luffy.

"That is because you feel responsible for your decision. Even if it personally hurts you, you know that it was for the betterment of your own _nakama_. That is the responsibility of the Captain." Said Robin. "And as your _nakama,_ I will always respect your decision. We all will." She added as she showed him the faces of his other two crewmates who were smirking at him with begrudging respect.

-0-

While the Straw Hats were chatting, Jango found a chance and quickly ran away out of their sight.

While the Straw Hats were fighting, Nami found a chance and quickly ran away with Going Merry after knocking out the servant Mary and taking the money from his hand.

While Luffy was coming out of his depression, he realised something was amiss in the scene.

"Where's Going Merry?"


End file.
